


Daddy's Home

by adamisalive



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, M/M, Step-parents, Trans Male Character, lawrence week, trans adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamisalive/pseuds/adamisalive
Summary: He was prepared to comfort her and settle any dispute that might have happened in his absence. Tears, shouting, cursing - he was ready for it all, right up until he opened the kitchen door and came face to face with Adam.-----AU: Lawrence is engaged to Adam's mum------
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannyvhs (PepsiRabbit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/gifts).



> Hello! I'm posting chapter 1 as part of Lawrence Week!  
> Please read the tags and avoid if they don't appeal to you!  
> Enjoy!

It was impulsive, stupid and reckless. It went against everything that Lawrence knew and believed that he stood for. Yet somehow in that moment, approaching the stranger was the only thing that made sense to him. 

The guy was unapologetically queer, openly checking out every other male that walked past the entrance of the seedy gay nightclub. He was fiddling with his cigarette lighter, begging for his hands to be occupied. The dark and dingy club lights exposed his lanky frame to passersby - dressed all in black with a matching mop of hair. To Lawrence, he was the embodiment of temptation, provoking feelings he’d been ignoring for the best part of his life. 

Walking over with as much confidence as he could muster, Lawrence placed a shaky hand on the side of the man’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. The possibility of rejection didn’t even cross his mind, it wasn’t a viable option. The danger was what he craved and he’d accept the consequences willingly. He was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle that made his breath quicken. He knew that look, judgement - he saw it every day at work. 

Expectations were always destined to be the doctor’s downfall. Just for once, he ignored that nagging voice in his head that told him to stick to the rules. The best part of his job was that every now and then, he could be totally honest with his patients. When someone’s on the verge of dying from an insufferable disease, they want nothing but the truth. There was a sort of catharsis in telling patients the cold hard facts. There was no room for sugarcoating in medicine, especially when your specialty was a taboo like the c word. He gave them what they needed in their time of desperation and hopelessness - closure. 

Lawrence wasn’t a man of faith, but he knew that there was a reason his midnight walk had led him to this predicament. Something had possessed him, he just wasn’t sure there was a single catalyst. Squinting to get a proper look at the man’s features, Lawrence wished that he could see the youthful beauty more clearly, to bask in all that he’d missed out on in his years of marriage. 

The other man nodded, silently consenting to their closeness as he seemed lost in Lawrence’s darkening eyes. The doctor was ready to press his body against the stranger’s, eager to rut against him and feel the evidence of their growing desire for each other. All too quickly firm hands grabbed hold of his waist and seemed to push him away. The parting and licking of lips was a successful distraction from the hint of confusion that Lawrence felt. But any attempt to pry his thoughts from the hardening of his cock were redundant when a hand returned to gently grasp hold of Lawrence’s wrist, beckoning a finger into his mouth. There was no denying the spark of attraction between them as they locked eyes, Lawrence letting out a sharp gasp at the imagery. 

The man’s rosey lips were magnetising, like the blood-red apple offered by an evil fairytale queen. Lawrence Gordon had kissed a guy before. Back before Allison, on the night he started med school he’d shared an intimate moment with a friend of his. A seemingly innocent kiss on the cheek had summoned a plague of forbidden thoughts he’d pushed to the back of his mind. 

There was no running from the sight of one, then two fingers being enveloped by eager lips full of promise. It had been far too long since Lawrence had felt a warm mouth on his cock and right now that was the only prominent thought circling through his mind. 

He was somewhat brought back to Earth by the pop of wet fingers and a whisper from the other man. It was a forward proposal - his eyes full of mischief, “You wanna?” 

Lawrence cleared his throat. Suddenly it was hard to think, let alone blurt words out into a meaningful sentence. If he thought about this too hard he’d feel guilty and he couldn’t afford to deny himself, not now. His lips were ghosting over the other man’s, denied their prize at the last minute by a teasing turn of the head that redirected Lawrence to his neck. The blonde planted an open-mouthed kiss there that resulted in a high-pitched gasp and a hand yanking at his hair. His own hands were already moving down the stranger’s chest, diving blindly under his shirt, a t-shirt, another… It was more effort than he was expecting. “Layers,” he protested breathlessly before a sweaty hand grabbed hold of his. 

“Listen, I don’t make a habit of this...” His tone was deadly serious but Lawrence didn’t believe that for a second. Nerves seemed to take over, the young man’s eyes darting around until Lawrence squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Just, uh, will you let me…” he managed to continue between heavy breaths, moving their entwined hands down to Lawrence’s groin. He instantly bucked against the stranger’s palm as it cupped his growing hard-on, fingers feeling so close yet so far away. 

He didn’t want to hand over control. Of course he needed what they were doing to be consensual, but he didn’t care who this man was and what he normally did on a Friday night. Yet for some reason what he actually said was, “I don’t even know your name”

“Adam.” 

Lawrence barely had time to register the response before eager lips finally prodded at his mouth. Adam feebly pushed him back against the wall. Admittedly he could hardly see the other man at this point, something he wasn’t sure if he was grateful for or not. For a moment he allowed himself to relax into the kiss, welcoming the onslaught of Adam’s fumbling hands on his belt. Kissing Adam was  _ different _ . He tasted of cigarettes and chewing gum. He wasn’t afraid to bite down on Lawrence’s bottom lip and shamelessly press his fingers against the crotch of the doctor’s slacks.

The older man let out a needy moan as Adam broke the kiss and got onto his knees on the cold damp floor. He missed his lips immediately but got lost in the moment as his cock was exposed to the midnight air. 

Adam’s thumb brushed over the head of his dick and Lawrence cleared his throat as he looked down at the other man. “Fuck...” He felt an animalistic desire to fuck the other man until they couldn’t move. Yet he felt helpless, on display for anyone who looked closely enough at the dark alley beside the night club. Adam spat into his palm quickly and took Lawrence’s length into his hand, stroking with rough determination that was either desperation, inexperience or both. A hand moved to guide Adam’s, showing him how to move slowly but firmly. 

“I’m sorry-” he began, only to be silenced by Lawrence giving him praise. “Just like that, good boy.” The words that came out of his own mouth surprised him. He wasn't normally very vocal during sexual encounters, but he felt the need to reassure Adam. It seemed to have worked, a throaty moan escaping the young man’s mouth as a more confident hand trailed over Lawrence’s balls. 

Everything about this was quick and dirty, the only hesitation coming from Adam’s uncertainty of how to word his desires. This wasn’t a problem for Lawrence. Surprisingly, he knew exactly what he wanted and what to say to be able to get it. “Use your mouth.” It came out more demanding than he’d intended, but Adam didn’t need to be told twice. 

An experimental lick at the tip of the head was as far as he got before a vibration distracted him. The shrill sound of his ringtone forced Lawrence to try and ignore the feeling of Adam’s tongue on his glans. He took a deep breath, feeling pre-cum forming even as Adam struggled to reach for the phone in his pocket. 

“Turn it off” The words felt far away and he almost dropped the mobile as the brightness of the screen attacked his senses. 

“You want your cock sucked or are you gonna answer that thing?” Adam was impatient, folding his arms across his chest. 

Lawrence was lost for words, staring at the name ‘Alex’ on the screen. The guilt crashed down on him in a landslide. 

The moment of madness was over.

He didn’t give Adam a second glance, smartening his clothes back up and hurrying back onto the main street. Just like a bad day at the hospital, he could delete this from his memory, keep calm and carry on.

________________________________

The next morning Lawrence awoke to the sight of his fiancee peering over him, dark curls tickling his face. “Good morning” she smiled at him in a honey-sweet voice. Her name was Alexandra Stanheight. They’d met at one of those groups for divorcees, an environment that his lawyer had practically dragged him into. A friendship had slowly blossomed between them as they helped each other navigate their newly single lives. Both of them parents working in medical fields, they were each other’s second chance.

Lawrence was beaming at her from ear to ear, embracing a newly-found optimism erected by a good night’s sleep. “More than good” he assured with a playful move of his hips, referring to his morning wood. His partner gave him an innocent pout, feigning cluelessness as she grabbed one of the pillows only to throw it onto his crotch over the duvet. “Save it for the wedding night, Larry”

“ _ Alex _ ” he protested but she seemed determined to ignore his intimate needs, crawling out of bed and reaching for her dressing gown. “Seriously - we need to get ready” she muttered, barely audible before making her way downstairs.

Tonight was their engagement party. The amount of effort Alex had put into it had made Lawrence feel slightly apprehensive. Maybe his own engagement and wedding preparations with Alison had been too low-key. She certainly hadn’t seemed unhappy with them at the time - but that thought wasn’t worth much considering how things had turned out for them. Things with Alex were good, steady and comfortable. Being with her made him feel safe and appreciated in a way he hadn’t felt in years. She was a ray of sunshine in a dimly lit room. Diana had loved her as soon as they’d met and that had sealed the deal for him. They’d only been together for six months, but Alex had joked that they weren’t getting any younger and popped the question to Lawrence herself. 

The mobile by the side of the bed started ringing and Lawrence just about managed the strength to reach over and answer it. He wanted to take advantage of his time off work and stay in bed all day, but life wasn’t fair like that. 

“Hello, you’ve reached Dr Gordon-”

“Daddy!”

“Diana, why are you calling my cell sweetie? I told you not to-”

“Mummy says we can’t come tonight.”

“What? Why not? We’ve been planning it for weeks...is mummy there?”

“No, she’s in the bathroom. She let me call all by myself!”

He could hear the pride in her voice and it made him miss her even more. “Good job, well done sweetie. Listen, you know I really miss you right? Let mummy know and maybe she’ll change her mind?” His words were dust in the wind but it kept her on the phone longer and part of him was happy his ex wife would be charged a hefty bill. If anyone asked, he wasn’t bitter  _ at al _ l. 

He could hear Alison in the background mumbling something about homework before his daughter whispered, “I’ve got to go. I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart, i’ll see you soon ok?”

The line went dead. He hadn’t been expecting to see them anyway. It was a party starting at 8pm on a Saturday. Sure it wasn’t a school night but they’d be alcohol, adults making small talk and pretending to be happy. It was hardly an environment for a ten year old, but the wedding was drawing closer and he was scared of losing her. 

Lawrence made an effort to see his daughter whenever possible, no matter how stressful it was to balance it between his shifts at the hospital. There was an unspoken assumption he and Alison shared that the visits would decrease in number once he got married again. He’d spent many phone calls assuring her that this wouldn’t be the case, but they both knew it was inevitable. 

At work he was on top of his game, still winning awards and carrying out presentations left right and centre. Everything was in order again. He just hoped he could live up to all of Alex’s expectations, beginning with the massive party they were hosting tonight.

_____________________________________

The evening took forever to arrive but then was almost over in a flash. Everyone seemed to love all of the effort they’d put into decorations, food and a wide selection of wines. Despite insisting that they’d be busy all day, Alex had given in an hour before the party and led him back to bed for a well-deserved reward. 

The sex was already less frequent than it had been in the early days with Alison, but Alex had made it clear that their relationship was so much more than _ just  _ sex. He suspected she must have had a bad experience in that regard with her ex-husband, but he never intended on bringing it up. It hadn’t felt like a problem. 

Not until last night, anyway. 

Standing out in the backyard, he gave himself a few minutes to recover from the tedious chats he'd been having about wedding arrangements. Alex's family were lovely but he didn't know who 'Nina from church' was and no one cared to inform him when the conversation suddenly centred around her. 

Every ‘congratulations’ from friends and colleagues had felt a little too forced, even after everyone had helped themselves to the booze. Alex was playing the perfect host, looking stunning in a beautiful red dress. Larry was wearing a new navy blue suit that had been a valentine's present. A new relationship had come with a whole new wardrobe. He  _ wished _ it was that easy to start again after every personal failure, but he couldn't blame Alex for giving it a try. He'd try anything if it meant making her happy in a way he'd never managed to with Alison. 

Eventually the voice of one particularly loud lady forced him to consider going back inside. "Shocking! To think that… _ she _ was our Alex's daughter. The  _ nerve _ of that girl showing up out of the blue…" By now Lawrence was standing behind the old woman as she continued her drunken rant. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Need a refill?" 

"Oh  _ Lawrence _ , you're a dear." She lowered her voice, as if she suddenly needed to tell him a secret. He wouldn't trust this aunty with his  _ Starbucks _ card. "Alexandra needs you in the kitchen." 

The group of old women all turned and looked at him curiously, as if they all knew something that he didn't. He moved so quickly he forgot to take her wine glass. 

Alex had mentioned her daughter in passing but there was bad blood between them and Lawrence hadn’t considered for a moment that the party could be gatecrashed. They’d been living in a happy bubble, the shadow of their previous marriages already haunting them enough without diving more into each other’s personal histories. They were both surgeons, working at different hospitals and coming home with the intention of living in the moment whenever they could. Alex’s mantra was to look to the future and leave her feelings about the past in those support rooms where the two of them had met.

He was prepared to comfort her and settle any dispute that might have happened in his absence. Tears, shouting, cursing - he was ready for it all, right up until he opened the kitchen door and came face to face with  _ Adam _ . 

He must have said the name out loud. 

“Yeah, i’m Alex’s son?” Adam’s reply sounded unsure, as if he was still processing the idea. 

He was right to be nervous. 

Alex let out a laugh that bordered on a cry, folding her arms across her chest protectively. “Don’t push it, I said you could stay!”

Instinctively Lawrence rushed to her side and threw his arms around her. “What’s going on here?”

She seemed to catch on to the fact that Lawrence had known her child’s name. “You’ve met before?”

“Hospital.” It was a quick answer that he knew wouldn’t need further explanation. Immediately he felt a feeling of shame creep over him at the fact that he’d lied to her. Ironic, considering the true extent of his crimes. 

“ _ Adam _ is staying with us for a while.” She spat out her son’s name as if it belonged to a deadly insect. Lawrence had never heard her use that tone before and it caught him off guard. Embracing his fiancee, he felt his attention drift to the feelings of their guest. 

“Turns out she’s not  _ completely _ heartless after all.” The young man shrugged, his gaze moving to the floor. 

Lawrence hadn’t given their encounter a second thought all day, now here Adam was wearing the same clothes he’d wanted to rip off his body the night before. Adam shook his head, as if he was dismissing the other man’s appearance as an illusion. He rubbed his eyes, smudging eyeliner Lawrence hadn’t been able to see in the darkness. He looked as if he’d been up all night, the exact opposite of Lawrence’s calm and composed exterior. Tired eyes and dry lips, but he still looked as gorgeous as he had done with his mouth hoving over the older man’s cock. Yet the first thing that Lawrence wanted to do was hug him. 

“Excuse me, this is a private conversation.” Adam’s voice interrupted his thoughts, forcing him to assert himself as the man of the house. He wasn’t about to leave them alone to destroy each other.

“She’s my fiancee.”

Adam laughed bitterly as if he couldn’t believe his ears - “ _ You’re _ Lawrence. The perfect doctor guy with the crazy ex wife and spoiled little kid?  _ You?” _

In hindsight of course Adam had good reason to take his anger out on him. He’d obviously heard a lot about his mum’s new man, whereas this was the first time Lawrence had learnt of his existence - as his future  _ step-son _ . It just didn’t sit right and the shock they were both experiencing caused them to say things that they’d later regret.  __

“Dr Lawrence Gordon, soon to be married to _ your  _ mother.  _ You’re _ the kid here.”

“I’m a kid? You just met me. This woman hasn’t seen me in ten years. She disowned me. You don’t know anything about it!”

Lawrence was too aware of Alex sobbing to take in what the guy was saying. He was still a stranger in his home, shouting the odds. He needed to get out of this situation before it escalated any further. He let go of Alex and took a step towards Adam. He kept his voice calm, even as he felt the rage build up inside him. “Listen, I don’t know who you are and right now I don’t care. This is my engagement party, my family and as long as you’re under my roof you’ll respect me. Now go away and let me talk to my fiancee.” 

“Larry, you don’t have to-” Alex cut in, but Adam was already barging through the kitchen and out the door. 

They stood in silence, Alex letting the tears fall and Lawrence leaning his head against the cupboard, thinking. Questions started racing out of his mouth, even though he was already making his own conclusions. “Are you going to tell me who the hell that guy is? What’s going on, don’t you have a daughter? Her name-”

“It’s getting late, I'll send the guests home. She’s ruined everything, she always did.” With that she left him alone with his thoughts. 

_ Of course _ . Now he felt like an idiot. 

The party music stopped and Lawrence found himself wandering upstairs to the room that he shared with his fiancee. He almost tripped over the duffle bag on the floor outside the bathroom. The shower was running. Before he could stop himself he was banging on the door, to no avail. Of course he wouldn’t answer. The guy seemed sent by fate to make his life a misery, starting with throwing his clothes over the bannister like a rebellious teenager. Lawrence couldn’t stomach any more of it, stripping off his suit he got into bed and tried to relax enough to let his body sleep. 

_ So much for a fresh start.  _


End file.
